Feathery Proposal
by rachael-ly
Summary: Prussia made Romano a promise that he'd-


"Oi, Prussia! You promised!" Teary eyed and with an incredibly flustered face, Romano tried hard not to let the tears flow. But he was sure he was reaching his limit. One last denial and he's going to... he's definitely going to...

"KESESE, did I? I don't remember!" Prussia, loud and arrogant as ever with his booming voice that never fails to annoy all those who can hear him, stood proudly before Romano, hands on his waist. "I don't know what you're talking about, little maid. Go get me a drink or something!"

Absolutely broken hearted, Romano took a step back and kept sniffling. This bastard... he promised him yesterday. And he was looking forward to it too! And now he's acting like they never talked- he even cleaned his room- err, tried! "...you...promised... me... BASTARD!"

In a blink of an eye, the small Romano jumped up, giving the _slightly_ taller man a nice, old fashioned headbutt. He then kept pounding on his chest as the stupid Prussia got sent to the ground while Romano sat on top of him. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!"

Romano's tears were flowing so quickly, Prussia couldn't even react with all the pounding and the sprinkle of tears on his face. He was just teasing!

"I remember! I remember! G-get off me!" Shouted a shaken Prussia. He never knew the maid brat could cry like that, and his chest was starting to hurt!

Once Romano moved away from his chest and decided to simply whisper and wait for the promise to be fulfilled, Prussia immediately stood up and dusted off the dirt on his butt. Damn, he has to do the laundry again...

"Oi, hurry up already!" Romano shouted at him again, his squeaky voice ringing loudly in his ears. "Alright, alright! Gimme a sec... GILBIIIIIRD!"

While Prussia was calling for the so called Gilbird, Romano looked hopefully in the skies and searched for that familiar yellow bird. "What a stupid name..." He muttered to himself as Prussia's voice started to irritate him. _It should be Lovibird..._

"There you are!" The star of the show finally arrived, and immediately, Romano perked up, his eyes almost sparkling. Prussia's were too, and it immediately took a certain South Italy's attention. "Tomatoes!" He exclaimed out of the blue, shocking both Prussia and Gilbird. The small, yellow bird rested on Prussia's palm, which made Romano jealous, but he deicided to point at Prussia's eyes instead. "When I grow up, I'm going to take your eyes, cazzo! He he just you wait..."

"W-what?!" Prussia froze, suddenly afraid of going blind. _This kid's mental._.. he thought to himself, shrugging as he did. "A-anyway! Here you go, as promised. Hold out your hand."

Surprisingly, Romano became completely obedient and was even grinning excitedly as Prussia knelt down while holding Gilbird in both of his palms. For once, the brunette kept quiet, simply staring in awe as the yellow, fluffy Gilbird looked at him curious eyes. A small 'o' formed on Romano's lips, too excited to move, and too scared the bird would fly away if he said anything.

"'s alright, he's not scared." Prussia said reassuringly. But Romano didn't move, he simply knelt down on the ground too, ignoring if his dress would get dirty, and kept looking at Gilbird.

Prussia found this all too cute. The brat actually had manners sometimes, he's just naturally... bratty. Feeling silly, he grinned and felt a little red creep up on his cheeks. He never had _those_ before, but he always wanted to try what it was like. "Wanna know the trick to keeping Gilbird?" He said suddenly, Romano almost yelped.

"W-what? Tell me! Or else!" Or else what, was what Prussia wanted to say, but he simply went on. "You gotta make this special binding contract with his original buddy, aka me!"

"Okay!" Romano answered quickly, his hands were already reaching for Gilbird.

Prussia moved his hand away, stopping the attempt. "Wait you didn't even hear what the contract was!"

"I don't care!" Gilbird was feeling wary now, there was too much shouting. But Prussia's hold on him was secure enough to keep him there. Romano wanted to headbutt the stupid albino right here, right now, and then run away with Gilbird, but that might mean breaking the contract...

"I'm Gilbird's daddy and naturally, Gilbird here needs a mommy." Prussia explained, his eyes now turned to Gilbird." Hmm...I'm not sure if you're fit to be the mommy..."

"I CAN! I can be the mommy!" Romano's eyes never sparkled like this before, his fist were raised up, just below his chin as he shook with anticipation. Of course he can take care of the little, yellow bird. He's a grown up! And grown ups can take care of little, yellow birds easilly.

And with that enthusiastic answer, Prussia handed over Gilbird, much to Romano's delight. He was practically jumping for joy on his way back to his 'super clean and I did it all by myself without Spain's help' room.

* * *

"Hey, Roma, remember when I proposed and you said-"

"CHIGII-! SHUT UP!"

One headbutt later, and Prussia was down on the floor with an aching head, and Romano just stood there, blushing furiously as Gilbird fluttered around his head.

* * *

**Word Count**: 909

* * *

**Note**: The pic is just so cute okay, it started with just Romano going on and on about this promise and Prussia being a dick by not fulfilling that promise and ugh, cuties. This is my lovi-mun's fault ahaha she said something about pru proposing to roma with gilbird /flails

In this fic, Pru is suppose to be a kid just like Roma.

I know it's wrong, canon wise, but it's fucking cute. ok?

Ok.

Short advert, I have an ongoing Mano x Nyo!Pru story, it's a human AU so... 0u0


End file.
